


Not From The Same World

by lamedestenebres



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: AU, Angel/Human Relationships, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamedestenebres/pseuds/lamedestenebres
Summary: Ibuki is a basketball player who comes to the forest everyday to practice.Shindou is an angel who goes to earth to watch him practice.-AU-
Relationships: Ibuki Munemasa/Shindou Takuto
Kudos: 9





	Not From The Same World

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be an OS but it'd be too long so I decided to split it up! hope you enjoy, see you soon!

"Come on... You're stronger than this!"

Panting, Ibuki Munemasa let himself lie on the fresh grass. He had decided to train for his next basketball match, and more particularly boost his stamina. In the last game, his teammates reproached him a too fragile endurance; that's why he was laying here, in the midst of a forest, far away from the city. Being surrounded by all of this nature, smelling the bewitching scent of flowers... it was like a heaven of hearth. And for the young teenager, this place helped him relax after a rough day. 

Ibuki wasn't the kind of person who paid detailed attention to his surroundings ; he was the absolute opposite. As the background noise could sometimes become hard to bear, he favoured dive into the bubble he had created to protect himself from the turbulent and nerve-wracking world. He was already lost in thought, beholding the fluffy clouds, so deep in thought that he didn't notice the silhouette watching him from behind a tree. The silhouette was approaching him at a slow pace, as if it was scared of the basketball player, yet curious. Finding a rock where to sit, the silhouette became visible; it was non other than a mysterious young boy, curly-haired, and dressed in a sort of white toga. His brownish iris were focused on the newly found attraction, who had just closed his eyes. 

Out of the blue, the almost-asleep adolescent stood up and his eyes flew open. His instinct had indicated the presence of someone near him, and after all, his instinct was almost every time right. That's when he saw the newcomer, sitting by a rock. Ibuki looked at him from the top down. He had to admit it, this person seemed different. The look on his face was way too pure to be real, his gaze too angelic. His difference became even clearer for Ibuki when he noticed the large wings on his back. This boy was not human. But Ibuki wasn't afraid, no. Instead, he grew curious and walked to the lake separating them. 

"Who... Who are you?"

The boy in front of him jumped in surprise. He surely wasn't expecting Ibuki's voice to be that deep. He came down from the rock and silently stepped forward, step by step, until he reached the water. His two feet made contact with the cool blue liquid. Then, his gaze met Ibuki's. He formulated, in a soft timbre: 

"My name is Takuto. Shindou Takuto... Sorry for interrupting your practice."

He didn't dare say one more word. He knew very well that going here on earth was forbidden. He could get in trouble, if anyone found out. 

"I was taking a break, don't worry about it. By the way, I'm Ibuki Munemasa."

Reluctantly, he rejoined the curly-haired boy and sat by his side. Watching closely, Shindou seemed to be an illusion, way too perfect to exist. Ibuki put his finger on the right wing. To the touch, it was tender and mild. He closed his eyelids, then reopened them. On the other side, Shindou wondered what was going on with him. Humans were weird... he thought. Maybe weird but interesting and... beautiful.

"Shindou, you're... you're an angel, for real?" he asked excitedly.

This last blushed slightly, before laughing. In fact, it was the first time someone called him by his family name. Here, in Heaven, the other angels called him Takuto. He then shyly smiled to Ibuki. 

"I am. Quite unusual, isn't it?"

The latter nodded. He still had lots of questions to ask but not wanting to seem impolite, he decided not to ask them for now. Minutes passed, without any of them breaking the golden silence. Both were enjoying the soft melody of the wind. The silence was somewhat soothing. 

"Hey, Munemasa." Shindou suddenly said. 

Ibuki felt all startled, hearing his first name like this. Usually only his family would use it. However, he hadn't any problem with Shindou using it. He found it kind of cute.

"Hm?"

"What's this ball you were playing with? Is it some human game? Like this...err... hum...feedball?"

It was Ibuki's turn to laugh. Shindou was too pure for this world. At this precise moment, the only thing he desired was to protect the angel. 

"The sport you are talking about is football, but mine is...different. It's basketball. It's a team sport; all you have to do is pass the ball and shoot to score a basket. I bet you'd like it. Or maybe not... I don't know what kind of sports you play up there."

"It seems indeed interesting. Can I watch you practice? I mean... if it's not bothering you."

"Sure!"

On these words, the white-haired teen stood up, taking the ball in his hand. He started running, dribbling at the same time, and kept on like this for half-an-hour. The angel couln't take his eyes off him; the way Ibuki's eyes were focused on the ball... Shindou found it fascinating. 

"Shindou, catch that!" He shouted from afar. 

And when Shindou came back to his senses, a ball was coming right at him. He succeeded to catch it, in a clumsy gesture. 

"You're good!"

"Ahah I don't think so but thanks."

About ten seconds later, Ibuki sat back next to his new friend, a big smile on his lips.

"Hey, Shindou. How's life in Heaven?"

The so-called Shindou seemed to hesitate. He wasn't allowed to tell anything about is homeland, especially to an earthling. 

"I-I can't tell you... I'm not allowed to. I could be sanctioned. I..."

His gaze met the sky's. Maybe, one of his kind was spying and monitoring his whereabouts. He wanted to tell Ibuki about his life, he desperately wanted to, however, if he was caught, it would be the end of him. After careful consideration, he decided that Ibuki was worth the risk. 

"Fine. I'll tell y-"

"You don't have to."

"But I want to... I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone about this. Got it?"

The latter agreed, then let him continue.

"Life is quite calm in Heaven. Sometimes, while lending an ear, if I concentrate, it's possible to only hear the water flow. It comes from the waterfalls located in different parts of town. People are nice and polite. And... currently, I'm learning how to hunt. When I grow up, I have to become a hunter, then sell the creatures captured in town. It's been like that in my family for generations. Since I was a kid, I always wanted to be a clouds chaser... I guess fate hates me or something. Oh, I almost forgot! We can't die of old age. So we're kinda...immortals."

Ibuki listened carefully to Shindou. Life in Heaven was far different from life on earth. It seemed to be a way more peaceful place, too bad he could probably never visit that place. 

"Wait... You're immortal?! You can't die?! Wow, that's awesome!!" exclaimed Ibuki.

"I don't know about that... You know, it quickly becomes boring. That's why I come here. I like watching you practice."

Realizing what he had just said, his cheeks turned red. The other looked at him, surprised. Was Shindou really watching him practice?

"When did you arrive?"

"Err... a few hours ago. But I was also here during the past few days. I'm sorry... You were just...intriguing. I couldn't help myself." Shindou admitted shamefully. 

Ibuki contented himself with smiling and patted his shoulder. 

"Don't apologize for that. I'm not mad. I would never."

The two couldn't stop glancing at each other, a smile on their lips. As for Ibuki, being near Shindou made him feel so many indescriptible things. It felt...right. As if their encounter was way more than just chance. As if it was meant to be. Ibuki wanted to stop time, as a way to keep Shindou here forever. But every good thing must come to an end. 

"It's getting late. I have to go... or else they're going to notice my absence, said Shindou while getting up. But I'll be back tomorrow. At least, if it's okay for you..."

"Right. I'll be there tomorrow so you can come anytime you want!" Ibuki smiled. 

"Thank you. See you tomorrow then, Munemasa."

The next second, Shindou was kissing the back of his hand. Ibuki blushed, surprised. He didn't have anything against it, but...what was he doing?

"What-"

"That's how we greet friends here in Heaven. Well, n-not exactly friends but.... Uh, anyway. Bye!"

The white-haired boy wanted to answer, however, when he opened his mouth, the angel was already flying in the blue sky, slowly moving away.


End file.
